


Old habits die hard

by Jassific



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassific/pseuds/Jassific





	Old habits die hard

Old habits die hard 

 

Note: Special thanks to Lynn for the idea :)

Summery: It’s slightly AU. Paris did happen but Andy stayed and became somewhat closer. When Miranda ignores Andy all of a sudden, she makes sure Miranda will notice her. 

 

Miranda was fucked. Like really fucked. She realized she had feelings for someone. A certain someone that is much younger and very much a female. Which didn’t bother her, but she was confused. She never had feelings for a woman before. She was married to men twice. But the worst part was, she saw her everyday during work. Sometimes even on the weekends when they went to gatherings. She had to come of course since she was her assistant. Yeah that’s right, she was in love with her assistant. 

How cliche she thought. Like the boss, who fell in love with her secretary. They became closer since that fatal night in Paris, when Miranda got the divorce papers. When Andy asked if there was anything else she could do for her, she started sobbing. She remembered like it was yesterday, even though six months had passed already and the divorce was final as of a couple of weeks. 

She was being so kind, respectful and just what Miranda needed in that moment. A friend. They had wine and talked about all kinds of things that night. Miranda didn’t open up completely, she was still being Miranda, but the fact that she was allowed to sit with her and drink wine, was huge for Andy and Miranda was surprised how much she enjoyed her company. Andy told her how it was for her, when Nate left her and they listened to each other and had advice for one another. That felt so good. Miranda didn’t have that with anybody for years, not even her husbands. Not like that anyways.

She was glad she wasn’t alone that night. And after Paris, Miranda sometimes invited Andy after bringing the book. They mostly had a glass of wine, sometimes they even had dinner. Other times they worked on the book together and Miranda was glad for the help because with Andy, she was done a lot faster. Sometimes when she brought the book early the twins invited Andy to play Wii. It was perfect until Miranda realized she had feelings....

She had to tie it back a notch. This couldn’t be. Maybe she would un-love her if she wouldn’t spend that much time with her nor talk to her as much. She decided to try to solely focus on work and only give Andy work related tasks and attention. No more wine, dinner, girls, etc. She was embarrassed for her feelings towards the woman. She was a lot older and not only that but Andy surely didn’t feel the same, so she decided she wouldn’t get her heart broken. Not again. This hurt her too, but a broken heart would be a lot worse. So the days went by with Miranda ignoring Andy and cutting her out as good as she could.

“Andrea?” Miranda called her in the office. Andy got up and walked in her office with the note pad.

“What can I do for you Miranda ?” 

“I want my coffee now, make sure you cancel the two o’clock. And as of today Lynn will deliver the book. That’s all.” Miranda made sure she didn’t look at her and she pretended to work on her computer. 

“Alright....uhm Miranda are you ok?”  
“Yes, that’s all.”She said then, kind of annoyed. She just wanted her to leave this uncomfortable situation and accept the facts. 

When she went back on her desk she told Lynn about her new task. 

“Oh my god really? Wow ok anything I need to know about delivering the book Andy.” Lynn asked her friend. Lynn was kind of like Andy in the beginning. A little doe eyed girl from the country. But Lynn had style from the beginning unlike Andy during her first weeks. 

Andy was confused. She sent Lynn to get Mirandas coffee after she explained each detail of bringing the book and canceled her appointment like Miranda asked too. Something was off with her, Andy thought. She didn’t smile at her anymore. No more dinners lately or wine. She didn’t help with the book. And what Andy really bothered she didn’t look at her anymore. Sometimes they ate lunch together. Not even that. Nothing. Niente. Nichts.

Andy went to the cafeteria and met Emily and Nigel. Emily was transferred to the art department which she loved and it fit perfectly to her. They were a great team and Miranda often said so when they were in private. She would of course never admit that to them personally. 

“Wow we got the honor to eat lunch with you. No lunch with the ice queen today?” Nigel and Emily teased as they all sat down with their trays. 

“I wish...” Andy said with tears in her eyes. When they asked her what’s wrong Andy told them about Mirandas behavior lately. They knew they became closer and they had bets running when they would finally admit their love towards each other. But this was shocking news to them.

“I don’t know what to do. She won’t talk to me anymore, hell she won’t even call me in the office anymore. Like she’s cutting me out and I don’t know why or how to get her attention.” Andy told them almost crying. She loved that woman but she didn’t tell anyone and surely she knew Miranda wouldn’t love her back. So she never acted on her feelings and now she was glad she never did since she wouldn’t even talk to her anymore.

“I do.” Nigel said and he let them in, in his plan. 

“I don’t know if this is helping Nigel? But I’ll try, I guess I have nothing to lose.” 

“Bloody hell, i wish I’d still be her assistant so I could see her face tomorrow.” Emily chuckled. 

The next day everything went smoothly and as always. Lynn was already in, printing out her schedule. And Andy came in with her coffee. When she took off her coat, Lynn gasped.

“Oh my god Andy? What on earth are you wearing? You should go change, I don’t think Miranda will be thrilled with that.” 

“Huh? Really? You don’t think she would like it. It’s my grandmas skirt. I kinda like it the brown color suits me. My grandma always said that that’s why I wore it.” Andy said she had to pull herself together not to laugh.

“Yeah but that cerulean sweater and those shoes.......uhm I advice you to change, I just don’t want you to get in trouble. Especially since you forgot to do your hair and make up today.”

“It’s my natural look. I think it’s great.” Andy said getting ready to pick up Miranda from the elevator. 

“Uhm maybe I should get her? Since I did it for the last couple days.”

“No, I’ll do it today.” Andy said walking towards the elevator. She got weird looks from each and everyone in the office. She reached the elevator and saw the numbers. She was almost on their floor 15...16...17 *DING*. Well, let the show begin Andy thought. 

“Good Morning Miranda.” She said with her brightest smile. Miranda stopped for a minute and looked at her.

“What on earth....” she said and then she started firing away her tasks. She arrived at her office and took her coffee. 

“I expect all of this to be done this morning. Now get me Irv. That’s all.”

Well Nigel’s plan of dressing hideous, like in the beginning to get her attention, didn’t fucking work out she thought. She texted him.

::Didn’t work out Nige, I’m in desperate need of drinks today after work. You buy and I’ll go like that.::

::Just wait and see. And I’m not taking you anywhere in that.::

Great. Just wait and see? What? Nothing changed she almost said something but didn’t and she won’t. Andy decided to give up. During her break she looked up free writer positions. She decided to apply and to quit her job at runway. This wouldn’t be good for her. Seeing the woman she loved ignoring her everyday after all they already had was hard and it hurt. It hurt a great deal. Nigel came by before lunch was over.

“Hey missy, we missed you at lunch?” He looked at her and she started to cry. 

“I’ll quit Nigel. I give up. She doesn’t want me.” Andy sobbed. “ I want some reaction even if she would yell at me. But ignoring me is the worst. Especially since we were....friends.” It seemed like Andy just realized, she not only lost the chance of ever being with Miranda, but her friendship that they had. 

“There, there sweety. It’ll be ok. Would you like to change before lunch break is over?” Nigel asked hugging her tightly. 

“What’s the point Nigel? I’ll hand in my two weeks notice and I already applied to some jobs.” 

“Are you sure you aren’t overreacting?” Nigel asked concerned.

“I came into work like this. And nothing. So no, I don’t think I am.” She said pointing at her outfit. 

“Well, bar it is then, pick me up from my office when you are leaving. Drinks are on me darling.”

“Kay...” she said sniffing and drying her tears before Lynn and Miranda would be back from their meeting with some new designer.

Miranda on the other hand couldn’t focus one bit on any of her work today. Before they walked in, she instructed Lynn to make sure to write notes. She was very confused and mad and it took everything in her power, not to rip those clothes off Andy this morning. Why would she do this. She was furious inside. How could this beautiful woman do this to herself. Especially after she changed her style so long ago. She checked her phone during her meeting when she saw a text from Nigel about the photo shoot. She texted him back.

::Good. Ask Heidi Klum if she can do a cover shoot next months. What on earth is wrong with Andrea?:: 

Miranda hit sent and soon regret it she didn’t want to react to the woman anymore but she was worried. And she missed her. Oh so very much. She missed those dinners and talks and lunches. And it hasn’t even been long since she didn’t really talk to her. 

::I already talked to her last week about that and she will, yes. About six....it’s called nonverbal communication...::

Once Miranda read the text she knew. 

When she got back to the office it was getting quiet, after almost everyone left. Andy, Lynn and Miranda were still working.

“Lynn, you may go home. I’ll have the book delivered electronically tonight.” She said and Lynn happily packed her things and left. 

“Bye Andy I hope you can leave soon for the weekend.” Once she left Andy decided to work a bit ahead since she was done for the day actually but Miranda didn’t tell her yet she could leave. A couple of minutes later she saw Miranda standing in the doorframe of her office staring at her.

“Can I help you Miranda?”

“Get in my office, now!”

“Uhm ok.” She got up and walked into Mirandas office. She was kind of scared because her tone was sharp and she only used that when she was in trouble.

“Am I in trouble?” Andy asked.

Miranda walked passed her and closed the door.

“You are in big trouble,Andrea.” She said leaning against the closed office door. Now Andy was really scared. Oh well she decided to quit anyways so how bad could it get, right?  
Mirandas eyes narrowed to slits.

“How dare you insult my eyes like that. This “skirt” doesn’t even deserve the name skirt. And your lovely cerulean sweater is to die for. Literally. And Andrea?” She said stepping her personal space. While Andy was leaning back and having tears in her eyes.

“I don’t even want to start about those shoes! Take it off.” She said rounding her desk and sitting in her chair.

Andy laughed, snorted and then she finally exploded.

“Yeah right. It’s enough Miranda......I will not take your shit any longer.” Andy said and she was about to leave. When she was at the door someone yanked at her wrist.

“Not so fast. I told you to take off that hideous outfit. Please?” Miranda said while sliding her hand into Andys and intertwining fingers and all of a sudden Andy understood.

“Ohhhh you want me too....? So we can....?” She stuttered. Miranda rolled her eyes and pushed her against the office door. 

“I understood, Andrea. Now, take it off.” Miranda whispered and closed the distance to kiss her passionately. 

 

The end :) I would love to know your opinion on this one please :) I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
